easternmountainknightsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zackson Archives
The Zackson Archives serves as a museum for The Zackson Clan, so that they will never be forgotten. It was first build by Myles Zackson in 4573 and funded by Steven Duglaz. The archives are located in the middle of The Fire Castle, directly underneath the royal offices, where King Nord Rexaton XXI asked Myles to put it, since he knew that The Zackson's would rule the kingdom someday (Although he didn't know at the time that his own daughter would become a Zackson). What to see Libraries When visiting the archives, you will step in to the first big library. Here you can check out any book as long as you have your library card with you. To get a library card you must first show your ID and answer a small test. This is to prevent people from stealing the books. Most books in this library are authentic, but the more rare books will only be copies. The origanls of those are in the bigger library downstairs, where you need to be a Z5-class soldier or above, or be escorted by one, to come in. The books down there may have original Zackson margain notes in them, or might be un-released originals by a Zackson Clan writer. Or handwritten originals that might or might not have been released later. Every single piece of text or litterature in this entire archive was either written for a Zackson, about a Zackson or BY a Zackson. Whenever something new about the Zackson's is uncovered by archeologists, released in a book or anything else, it ends up in the archives. Every single book in the first library are up for sale, since they're either super common or copies. If you feel the need to buy a book, just go to the front desk and ask for an order list. From there you just go around the library and looks for books you'd like. Every book has a number on it's side which is used for this purpose. Just write down the numbers on the order list with the number of the book you'd like to buy in the little box next to. Of course there's a limit to the number of books you can buy a week, but it's at 1000 books so not too bad. Most high end schools in North Centuria has about 3000 books from the archives which is used in anything ranging from history lessons, engineering, poetry to math. Those two libraries are always open to the public. The third and last library is the Zackson Personal Library. This one is only open for Z10-class soldiers, Zacksons, royals and whoever is allowed by a Zackson. Currently only 6 people has been approved by a Zackson. This archive contains anything super personal or sensitive to the Zacksons that can't be allowed in public since it might be used against them. Among those things is a 135 year old diary of the former South Centurian court wizard Dragor Mothly. The diary contains a list of super powerful members of The Zackson Clan, a map of North Centuria with the exact coordinates of their burial site, and a list of powerful spells, able to resurrect and corrupt people. If this came in the hands of the public it could be devastating for the Zacksons and all of North Centuria and the suround islands. Artifacts The archives are filled with artifacts! Both dangerous, neutral and completely harmless. All artifacts are created by or for a Zackson! such as the tip of a Titan-iger's claw. It was actually from the LAST Titan-Tiger. It was killed by Myles Zackson in 4623. WIP